The invention relates to a contact arrangement having at least one contact body with a substrate and a contact layer, and having at least one counter contact body, wherein the substrate is formed as a wire, the contact layer is arranged directly on the wire, and the at least one counter contact bodies is formed as a wire. The invention further relates to the use of the contact arrangement.
Previously known contact bodies are described, for example, in “Albert-Keil Contact Seminar 2003,” Karlsruhe, pages 21ff (electromechanical switching elements for high-frequency applications). Such contact arrangements comprise structured metal sheets, which carry contact materials soldered or welded onto their surface. Contact layers are known from German Patent DE 102 14 973 C1. German Patent DD 228 928 A1 discloses a contact arrangement, in which a contact piece formed from a wrapped wire is arranged on a contact body. In German Utility Model DE 81 19 081 U1, a contact arrangement is disclosed comprising a wire-shaped contact and a similarly wire-shaped counter contact. Both wires are fused into an insulating plate, such that they form contact pins on the side of the insulating plate facing away from the spring contact. An additional limit is provided for limiting the motion of the longer contact wire. German Patent DE 195 30 512 C1 discloses an electric layer contact in the form of a coated wire. This wire is welded to a contact carrier in sections. From German Patent DE 42 31 079 C2, contact springs for weak-current applications are known, for which a contact material is applied onto a carrier strip in sections. German published patent application DE 34 28 411 A1 discloses a molded contact sheet, onto which contact wires are welded in sections. The sheet is provided with bends and stamping. Due to the spring-like property of the sheet, it is used as a contact rocker. German Patent DE 197 14 522 C1 discloses so-called slide contacts, for which the stationary part is formed as a wire contact.